Сбой
by Loploa
Summary: что случается с часами, если стрелки крутить в обратном направлении? Они ломаются


Название: Сбой

Автор: Rhyssen (aka Loploa)

Бета: elinava

Фэндом: Loveless

Пэйринг: Соби/Семей

Жанр: драма

Рейтинг: PG

Саммари: что случается с часами, если стрелки крутить в обратном направлении? Они ломаются

Холодный ноябрьский вечер не предвещает ничего хорошего: завывание ветра протяжным эхом отдается от немых стен здания, а столбик на термометре уже давно пересек нулевую отметку. Еще немного, и с неба начнут падать белоснежные хлопья, которые, несмотря на свою девственную чистоту и невинность, не смогут принести в этот серый и унылый пейзаж хоть какое-то разнообразие. Падая на землю они растворяются в будто бы вековом слое грязи и пыли, превращаясь в грязное и омерзительное месиво, еще больше подчеркивающее уродство и несовершенство здания.

Заброшенный дом разваливается прямо на глазах, и держит его, кажется, лишь непоколебимая уверенность давно строившего мастера в несокрушимости, вечности постройки. Покой и уединение. Унылый и серый пейзаж напоминает кладбище: брошенные и забытые прежними хозяевами вещи отбрасывают неясные тени, правильные дорожки – коридоры ведут в никуда. Смутные очертания предметов, отражающиеся на полуразрушенных стенах напоминают призраки давно умерших хозяев дома, которые воскресают только лишь для того, чтобы убедится, что дом еще стоит. Время здесь имеет свой особенный ход и никому извне его не понять. Обстановка дает все необходимое для того, чтобы погрузится в тишину. Нет, не в мир без звуков, – в мир без чувств, без эмоций, в мир холодной логики и расчета.

Соби никогда не отличался излишней эмоциональностью, да и не откуда ей было взяться: вся его жизнь до определенного момента представляла собой подчинение чужой воле, исполнение чужих приказов. Ничего своего: ни свободы, ни воли, даже имя – и то на двоих. Его не спрашивали, кому он хочет служить, да и хочет ли вообще – сухо представили Жертве и отошли в сторонку.

Каково это: безумно, безудержно любить того, кто не полюбит в ответ, быть связанным навечно с человеком, который тебя ненавидит и не иметь возможности хоть что-то изменить?

Смириться. Покорно принять то, что дано и подстроиться под ситуацию. Не давать волю чувствам: «так и должно быть». Все. Точка.

Когда Семея не стало… Когда Семея не стало, Соби напоминал марионетку, у которой от слишком частого использования истончились и разорвались все ниточки. Марионетку, которую кукловод, наигравшись, забросил в дальний угол кладовки и забыл о ее существовании. Он не мог ни есть, ни говорить, ни делать что-либо из того, к чему привык за столько лет. И рядом – никого, кто сумел бы заменить кукловода, малейшего желания которого было бы достаточно, для того, чтобы вернуть марионетке жизнь. Тогда, именно тогда, Соби на минутку, на мгновение, вспомнил, какого это – быть живым, уметь чувствовать, иметь свою волю и понимать, что теперь ты - и никто другой - руководишь своей жизнью. Горе от потери Жертвы было огромным и Боец с трудом удерживался от желания уйти из жизни, в которой никому нет до него дела.

Однако, в месте со всем этим в душе Соби росло странное чувство, которое пугало и возбуждало одновременно – свобода. Соби стыдился его, прятал в самый потаенный уголок, понимая, что неправильно испытывать подобные эмоции, когда единственный любимый человек погиб.

Потом появился Рицка, назначением которого было занять пустующее место кукловода и удалить этот осколок свободы из собиного сердца. Тогда бы все пошло как надо, так, как правильно, и фигуры должны были вновь занять положенное им место. Однако, мальчик оказался другим, и, вместо того, чтобы вдоволь наслаждаться властью над своим Бойцом, он пугался ее; не хотел отдавать приказы, не хотел брать Соби в ежовые рукавицы, и это лишало последнего – пусть даже призрачной, но уверенности, стабильности.

Все, чему Соби так долго учили, не имеет возможности реализоваться на практике: программа дала сбой и Соби начинает чувствовать: испытывать эмоции, которые так долго учился подавлять… Он не привык к такому, не привык к свободе, которая так манила сейчас.

Бывали моменты, когда Соби казалось, что у них с Рицкой все будет хорошо: пусть искусственно созданная Связь окажется тонкой ниточкой, но она будет; Рицка полюбит Соби, и не имеет значения, сколько времени ему понадобится на это. Все будет хорошо…

Соби усмехается своим мыслям: судьба никогда не была к нему благосклонна. Так почему же он решил, что сможет жить нормально? Как все? Что будет счастлив с Рицкой?

Недавние события все изменили: Семей жив, а Несей мертв.

Семей жив… Шок от осознания этого факта может сравниться разве что с шоком от известия о его смерти. Соби опять испытал чувства, а логика в очередной раз подвела… Но на сей раз чувство не было отчаянием – это была надежда. Надежда на то, что все будет как прежде, что все правила и законы вновь обретут свою силу, что не надо будет решать самому, и что кукловод, вспомнив о старой кукле, починит ее, сделает новые ниточки… Соби чувствовал связь, он чувствовал свое Имя. Их Имя.

Соби стоит, прислонившись к каменной стене. Пепел с зажженной сигареты бесшумно опускается на землю и теряется, растворяется в месиве из снега и грязи. Крупные белоснежные хлопья не хотят сдаваться этой серости и падают с удвоенной силой, пытаясь скрыть этот пейзаж, принести в него чуточку света. Белый – цвет надежды.

Соби понимает, что задержался и что пора выбираться из этих руин. Удивительно, но всего в нескольких минутах ходьбы от этой постройки находится самый центр Токио. Проходя мимо таблички «объект готовится к сносу», Боец останавливается и оглядывается назад, чтобы мысленно попрощаться со зданием, что дарило ему минуты уединения и покоя.

В тишине раздается знакомая трель. Соби подносит трубку к уху. Он не смотрит на экран… Он знает, кто звонит…

- Алло, - на выдохе.

- Ну здравствуй, Соби. Давно не виделись, - такой знакомый и любимый голос. До боли.

- Здравствуй, Семей.

Молчание длится долго. Слишком.

- Ты убил моего Бойца, ты в курсе?

- Прости меня, Семей.

- И что ты думаешь с этим делать? – проскальзывают высокомерные нотки.

- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – обреченно.

- Мне помнится, ты говорил, что будешь любить меня до самой смерти? Как я вижу, ты жив – здоров. Возвращайся: ты мне нужен, - спокойно и так холодно...

- Хорошо, Семей.

- Я жду, - в трубке раздаются частые гудки.

Соби поднимает голову и смотрит на падающий снег.

«Все хорошо, теперь все будет как раньше».

Холодная ноябрьская ночь уже успела укутать мраком землю. Белый снег проиграл в этой битве: ему не под силу очистить мир от мрачных теней, нависших над ним. Падая на землю, снег растворяется с вековым слоем грязи и пыли и превращается в месиво, которое еще больше подчеркивает уродство и несовершенство…


End file.
